Total drama Zombie Cap 8
by zicaneborgen
Summary: despues de el drama que se vivio en el centro comercial, los sobrvivientes viajan hasta llegar a la base militar en donde estaran a salvo de los zombies, este podria ser el final de la historia ¿o no?


**Cap. 8. Washago:**

Los sobrevivientes, habían pasado un largo rato en la carretera mojada y fría, siguiendo su camino en sus poderosas maquinas fieles, el sol, apenas y se asomaba en los altos cielos, sus rayos tocaban pocas partes del suelo canadiense y su resplandor se hacía notar a kilómetros de distancia. A Joseph se le complicaron las cosas al principio, pero, al pasar el tiempo se iba acostumbrando a tener a Heather atrás de ella, dormida, o desmayada, Joseph no sabía en realidad que le pasaba y mejor decidió darse prisa en su camino a la base militar de Washago, anhelando de que ahí hubiera un centro médico en donde llevar a Heather.

Su soledad solo era acompañada por el sonido del motor del Camaro y de la radio sin señal, la cual no se podía apagar por que se le había roto el botón de apagado. Tomando tiempo atrás, Joseph tenía todo planeado para llevar a Heather en la camioneta, pero en lugar de eso, decidió pediré prestado el Camaro a Leshawna, quien acepto rotundamente, cambio el poderío y la soledad de su Camaro, por unos minutos de fraternidad en la camioneta, solo ella y sus demás amigos de la Isla, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, y de conductor Raken quien también se unió ala pequeña fiesta que tenían los campistas adentro de la camioneta, Izzy era la responsable de guiar al resto de sus amigos hacia la base militar, ella solo estaba concentrada en su manejo en su moto y en la dirección que tomaba. Así fue el viaje de los tres vehículos, la ágil moto, el poderoso Camaro y la enorme Ford, verde, amarillo y azul, lo único que se veía correr en la carretera, lo único que se veía vivo en esa pradera.

Pero, entretanto en los cielos nublados de Canadá, se veía una enorme sombra gris que pasaba por nubes bajas y rayos dispersos de sol, por fin, la sombra pudo ir a un terreno más espacioso y se dejo ver en todo su resplandor, era un helicóptero militar, un Black hawk, el único en aire a kilómetros de distancia, estaba haciendo su rutina diaria de buscar sobrevivientes en la zona, sin ningún resultado, hasta ese momento.

La piloto veterana Grace Macfarlane era la calificada para manejar esa poderosa nave en los cielos haciendo de conductora, mientras sus demás compañeros de vuelo, observaban la tierra buscando cualquier señal de gente viva por ahí - aquí 406 , es nuestra 4 hora en el aire y estamos a 10 km de la base, volvemos para allá– dijo Grace por su comunicador en el helicóptero – ok 406, puede regresar a la base – le respondió el control de vuelo – ya era hora, necesito un baño caliente ahora mismo, este maldito frio me está matando – dijo la piloto cerrando comunicaciones para solo ocuparse en volver a su casa – soldado, cierre esa compuerta, nos vamos – dijo el copiloto, volteando para atrás – yo creo que no señor, diviso un convoy en la carretera que se dirige hacia la base – dijo el soldado agarrando los binoculares para poder ver mejor – ¿es militar el convoy, soldado? – Pregunto Grace sin distraerse por la noticia – una moto verde, un auto deportivo amarillo, una camioneta azul, no son militares señora – dijo el soldado a su superior – será mejor hablarles a las fuerzas de tierra, para darles una bienvenida a los recién llegados – dijo el copiloto a Grace, quien no dudo mas y hablo directamente a fuerzas de tierra.

Mientras tanto, en una oficina improvisada hecha por una tienda, mesas y sillas plegables, aparatos de raido comunicación sofisticados y uno que otro computador apagado, se encontraba durmiendo en las sillas, una cara algo descuidada por la barba que estaba saliendo, un cuerpo torneado clásico de un militar y con ropa arrugada y apestosa

El hombre, mejor conocido como el sargento Macfarlane, estaba dándose un descanso de la rutina durmiéndose irresponsablemente en su trabajo – Fuerzas de tierra respondan – se escucho la voz de Grace por la radio – eh, no disponible – dijo Macfarlane no sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos – sargento Macfarlane, ¿eres tú? ¿Brush?-pregunto sucesivamente Grace, tanto en apellido, como en nombre de su hermano - ¿Brush? Eh ¡Brush! – Salto repentinamente el sargento al oír el fuerte volumen de la radio - ¡flojo cabron! ¡¿Te estabas durmiendo verdad?! – Grito nuevamente Grace, algo enojada – eh ¿tal vez? ¿Qué pasa Grace? – pregunto Brush rascándose los ojos y quitándose las lagañas que tenía en ellos – ya sargento, esto es serio. Encontramos un convoy de sobrevivientes dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera de la base – le explico Grace detalladamente a su hermano, para que fuera inmediatamente a recibirlos y hacer el protocolo de los sobrevivientes – soldados, abran las puertas y tiendan las camas, tenemos vistas – dijo Brush por el interfono que conectaba a todas las fuerzas de tierra, quienes estaban haciendo diversas cosas para poder matar el tiempo durante esa estancia en la base – Grace, comprendes que el protocolo es algo rudo con los sobrevivientes, quiero que mientras preparamos todo, intentes comunicarte con ellos, quedo claro piloto – le ordeno Brush a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, tanto en el Camaro, como en la moto y el Ford, todavía no se daban cuenta que desde los cielos, un helicóptero los estaba vigilando por lo tanto de los cielos. En el Camaro, Joseph, cada vez que podía, volteaba a ver como estaba, observando si ella reaccionaba, sufría un cambio o simplemente saber si ella estaba bien y mientras lo hacía, la admiraba en todo su esplendor, como si fuera una obra de arte, pero él sabía que no lo debía hacer, tenía un auto en sus manos y lo mejor era poner atención al camino.

En ese lapso de tiempo en el que el helicóptero estaba en el aire, Heather se fue despertando paulatinamente, abriendo los ojos y moviendo sus extremidades, dedo por dedo, manos y pies, brazos y piernas, cintura y tórax y por último la cabeza, la sentía como si fuera piedra, cada mirada, cada movimiento la hacía sentir un dolor insoportable en mente y estomago. Heather intento aguantar esas insoportables molestias para poder saber donde estaba y en qué tiempo se encontraba, la dura experiencia que había vivido se había borrado completamente de su memoria, se había quedado en un lugar muy apartado de ella, muy oculta, fuera de su contexto.

Volteo para un lado, luego para el otro, vio que se encontraba en la parte trasera de un coche, vio los asientos de cuero y se dio cuenta que era el Camaro de Leshawna y Courtney, en su todavía confundida mente, se hiso una pequeña cuestión así misma, ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? En el auto de su anterior enemiga en el programa – Leshawna, ¿estás ahí? – pregunto Heather arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, moviéndose un poco en su asiento, tocándose la frente por la terrible migraña que tenia. Joseph la oyó y por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero a la vez preocupado que le iba decir respecto a lo que había pasado y que iba a pensar ella sobre sí misma – Heather, despertaste – dijo Joseph volteando rápidamente para poder verla - ¿Joseph?¿que haces en el Camaro de Leshawna?¿que hago yo aquí? – Pregunto Heather intentando levantarse en vano – eh Leshawna y Courtney se fueron en la camioneta, querían seguir con su pequeña reunión con los demás – le dijo Joseph ocultando la verdad y rogando que Heather no preguntara mas del asunto - ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? – pregunto Heather destrozando las esperanzas que tenia Joseph, quien se quedo callado a primera instancia, no sabía que contestarle, la verdad, o una mentira piadosa, que oculte el vergonzoso momento que pasaron, Joseph sabía que Heather no podía recordar nada, lo presentía, pero que tan seguro estaba que sus recuerdos no renacieran, no mucho, pero aun a si decidió irse por el camino fácil – eh te golpeaste la cabeza, ¡si!, tela golpearse – dijo Joseph inventando la historia en su cabeza - ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Heather – eh si, te ibas hacia el coche, listos para irnos porque la lluvia había acabado y te tropezaste con algo mojado y caíste…y…te golpearse la cabeza – le contesto Joseph nervioso, poniéndose rojo – oh no, ¿me vieron? ¿Se rieron de mí? – Pregunto nuevamente preocupándose más por su "reputación" que por lo que verdad le estaba pasando – no, yo fui el único que te vio, estabas inconsciente así que te lleve al coche y pedí a Leshawna que me prestara el Camaro – entonces Leshawna no solo te presto el Camaro solo por estar con los demás ¿verdad? – dijo Heather usando su tono mandón, haciendo que Joseph se espantara, ya que le había mentido mal a Heather y a hora él creía que ella estaba sospechando. Pero Heather, ya que había escuchado la historia de Joseph, no le importaba lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo con ella, su reputación era lo más importante, algo estúpido para muchos, pero calmante para Joseph – ¿ósea, hiciste todo eso solo para que no me vieran así? – pregunto Heather algo alagada – eh… ¿si?- le contesto Joseph confuso, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de ella, volteo a verla y a pesar de que Heather se sentía horrible en ese momento, sonrió, sonrió de una manera que a Joseph le apasiono y no quería quitar su mirada, aunque sabia que de todos modos lo tenía que hacer.

- hola, hola, ¿alguien escucha? – Se escucho en la radio del Camaro interrumpiendo a Joseph y a Heather – Ford azul, Camaro amarillo, moto verde, ¿me escuchan? – Se volvió a escuchar por el radio – ¿que carajo? – Dijo Joseph – por favor si me escuchan que alguno de los vehículos haga una señal al helicóptero que esta a su lado derecho - ¿¡que carajo!? – dijo nuevamente Joseph esta vez mas impresionado, y volteando a su parte derecha, sin faltar mirar hacia arriba, dándose cuenta súbitamente que el helicóptero, estaba no mucho de 30 metros a su lado volando tan rápidamente que tuvo que desacelerar para poder seguir a los vehículos – les voy a hacer señal con la mano haber si me pueden ver – dijo Joseph a Heather abriendo la ventana del copiloto de modo automático, y acercándose a ella para hacer la señal.

Mientras en el helicóptero, el soldado estaba utilizando unos binoculares para poder ver la reacción de los pasajeros, observando claramente con ellos la señal que Joseph les hacia – ¡señora nos escucharon por señal abierta, ya están haciendo la señal, los tres! - grito a su piloto para que continuara con su transmisión – bien escúchenme a 5 km encontraran la base de Washago, los dejaran entrar, pero harán una revisión de procedimiento para poder aceptarlos, entendieron, lo único que tienen que hacer es seguir las ordenes de los soldados ¡repito! ¡Seguir las órdenes de los soldados! – Lo que tú digas piloto – dijo Joseph así mismo, siguiendo las órdenes de su salvadora, teniendo una gran emoción en su corazón, sus vidas por fin, iban a estar en manos expertas y por fin iban a salir de ahí, do pronto vio que en frente, Izzy intentaba dar una señal a Joseph, con su mano apuntaba a su oído y señalaba al helicóptero, diciendo de que ella estaba enterada. Luego vio por su espejo retrovisor a la camioneta y Raken le hiso la misma señal. Ya todos estaban enterados y listos para que les dieran su particular recibimiento a la base de Washago, una de las cientos de bases de contingencia que rodeaban la zona infectada, poniéndola en cuarentena.

La base de Washago estaba llena de júbilo en un cierto sentido, después de varios días de aburrida rutina de cuidar la base y no matar nada, por fin haba llegado la hora de hacer algo de lo cual estaban entrenados, servir a su nación.

Rifles, munición granadas, radio, mascarad de gas cascos, el uniforme reglamentario en cualquier contacto con sobrevivientes, no sabían que esperarse, humanos sanos, o infectados y al punto de la metamorfosis. Los soldados de la barrera de seguridad, se subieron a sus torres de control, tomando sus ametralladoras de calibre 50 para cualquier imprevisto. Los soldados que seguían a Brush se preparaban para recibir al convoy y esperar a que dieran la señal de que se aproximan. Todo listo, todo callado, todos esperando y la palabra la tenía el vigilante de la torre, con sus binoculares hacia la carretera desierta, mojada y brillante por los rayos de luz reflejando el agua.

De pronto Brush escucho de el – ¡hay vienen! ¡También el 406 los está escoltando! – grito mientras era casi derribado por el enorme aire que hiso el helicóptero al ser el primero en llegar, viéndose finamente por su cercanía a tierra – 406 aterrice en cuanto se halla dado la vuelta ¿entendió? –Dijo centro de control a Grace – claramente control, abran la puerta, los sobrevivientes no tardan – respondió Grace. Mientras en tierra, empezaban a abrir la enorme puerta de acero que separaba la base con el resto de la tierra canadiense, siendo empujada por dos soldados robustos de cada lado, izquierda y derecha, terminando y volviendo a tomar sus armas en la mano, luego su posición fue súbitamente cambiada al ver que la moto, el Camaro y la camioneta llegaban frenando por su velocidad y derrapando por lo mojado – salgan y colóquense donde se puedan ver ¡rápido! – grito Brush a los pasajeros quienes salieron del vehículo haciéndose ver y dando a Brush un sentimiento de que ya los había visto en algún lugar, como si los conocieran. Joseph salía del vehículo sin ninguna preocupación en su cabeza, hasta que en un acto de reflejo, volteo a ver a Heather acostada y en mal estado todavía, luego hacia los soldados esperando que todos salieran. Le dio un fuerte miedo en su ser, se le erizo la piel, se puso blanco y empezó a sudar frio, sabía que si veían a Heather en ese estado la matarían pensando que era un infectado, cuando solo tenía una cruda de la fregada.

- Hey, ¡esperen tengo algo que decirles! – Grito Joseph acercándose a los soldados, teniendo irónicamente a Brush en frente – ¡ve con los demás!, ¡no te acerques más!, ¡ustedes vayan a revisar el interior de los vehículos! – Grito el cabo que estaba a lado de Brush, indicando que los soldados que tenia a lado, fueran a inspeccionar los interiores – ¡señor! ¡Aquí hay una chica en mal estado parece infectada! – dijo el soldado alejándose un poco de Heather quien solo le decía que no fuera estúpido, ella solo se sentía mal – ¡no! ¡No está infectada! ¡Solo se golpeo la cabeza! ¡No la maten! – grito todavía más asustado Joseph, dejando en incógnita a los demás porque nunca se imaginaron que el había pedido el Camaro solo porque Heather estaba en mal estado. Brush dudo por un momento, algo que era casi inaceptable en el ejercito, pero su sentimiento de conocer a esas personas y la lástima que sentía por el muchacho hiso que él tuviera la última palabra – traigan una camilla, la llevaremos a enfermería – dijo levantándose y haciendo que todos rompieran filas y volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente. Brush se acerco hacia los sobrevivientes, diciéndole a Joseph en el camino que ella estar bien y ya teniendo a todos reunidos, los examino uno por uno, sintiéndose todavía más desesperado por no poder recordar en donde los había visto, luego volteo a ver a Izzy quien tenía una cara de espanto que se vía graciosa. Brush sentía sobre los demás, que Izzy era la que mas conocía, sin embargo, no se acordaba en donde la había visto ni en qué tiempo, se harto, por no poder y dejo que su memoria trabajara mientras hacia el procedimiento de revisión con ellos – vamos al centro médico, a serles unas cuantas preguntas y pruebas antes de poder quedarse aquí – dijo Brush haciendo señas de que lo siguieran al mismo lugar donde habían llevado a Heather.

Pruebas de sangre, revisión de oídos, ojos, boca, las preguntas medicas, todo fue inspeccionado por Brush, quien intentaba recordar donde los había visto, finalmente la revisión había acabado y era la hora de que cada uno se dieran un buen baño y después, al camper especial para los "huéspedes"

Ya saliendo de ahí, Raken, Joseph y Duncan se sentían puros, aliviados, como si todo la asquerosidad de los infectados se les fuera con la mugre que tenían, entonces después de liberar ese enorme peso de encima se salieron de ese remolque en toalla al frio que hacía en el exterior – ah viejo, me faltaba uno de estos, me siento tan relajado – dijo Duncan estirándose un poco con la toalla en su cintura – oh si ahora siento que podría con todos esos bastardos – exclamo Raken siendo seguido por risas de sus camaradas mientras se dirigían a su remolque a cambiarse .

Mientras tanto en otro remolque de baños, las chicas estaban dándose la ducha que no pudieron hacer desde hace tiempo, cada quien en su cabina por razón de comodidad, todo ese lugar estaba ausente del ruido de la voz humana, solo se oía el agua caer y el vapor salir hacia arriba, haciendo que todo en ese lugar se viera nublado – hay chica, no había tenido una ducha así desde el episodio donde nos ganamos una ¿se acuerdan? – Dijo Leshawna dando a conocer lo satisfecha que estaba – oye Izzy, te vi algo asustada ahí afuera ¿Qué te pasa? – Comento Courtney – estoy en territorio enemigo, si descubren que yo fui quien exploto la cocina en la reserva de seguro me fusilan, ¡me fusilan! – grito alocadamente al aire – creo que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que andarte cazando – comento Gwen, saliendo de su ducha y tomando sus cosas para irse al remolque – eh Heather si que envidiaría una ducha así – comento Gwen – oye si es cierto ¿que le pasaba a Heather cuando se la llevaron? Nunca me dijo Joseph que ella se sentía mal – creo que quería ocultar la verdad, ella tiene corriendo en su sangre el virus y se acaba el tiempo –comento Izzy un poco más tranquila – no, algo le paso que Joseph no quiere decir ¿pero qué es? – exclamo finalmente Courtney saliendo de su baño.

Mientras tanto afuera, Brush se fumaba mota que sus soldados habían encontrado en una granja abandonada no muy lejos de la base, jugando póker con los demás ya que su superior había llegado de su viaje al algo Simcoe y ya no se necesitaba mas como líder, de repente, su juego es interrumpido por un ligero golpe que le dieron en su nuca, volteo rápidamente para ver quien había hecho eso y se dio cuenta que su hermana Grace había ya llegado a tierra - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto Brush – tu qué crees animal, estoy tomando mi descanso antes de llevarme al enfermo a Toronto, va a ser un largo viaje – le respondió Grace - si tienes razón, ¿como dices que se llama? – Pregunto Brush algo distraído respecto a los nombres – acaso no te acuerdas es alguien famoso, ¿te acuerdas? El programa favorito del ejército ¿lo veíamos todos los domingos? ¿Lo dejamos de ver por la contingencia? ¿Acaso no te suena tarado? – Intento hacer recordar Grace a su hermano quien solo lo vio con su cara de duda – ah, para que me molesto. Se llama Chris McLean era el conductor de Isla del Drama, el programa donde salía la tipa que voló la cocina en la reserva que incluso la fueron a buscar sin resultado ¡te suena algo cabron! – grito Grace desesperada por su hermano quien era malo para recordar cosas fuera de su educación o del ejercito. Pero en realidad Brush estaba como reiniciando su mente algo le sonaba isla del drama y lo conectaba con los recién llegados. Hasta que finalmente su foco se prendió – los nuevos, son campistas, si, el de cabello verde es Duncan, el azul es Gwen, l chica pelirroja es Izzy – dijo al aire confundiendo un poco a su hermana – ¿de qué estás hablando Brush? – Pregunto – el convoy que llego esta tarde, son campistas de isla del drama – le dijo a su hermana quien también quedo impresionada – ¿¡en serio!? ¡Alguien más lo sabe! – No que yo sepa Grace –respondió Brush – será mejor no decir nada, sino toda la base se volverá loca, acuérdate cuando traje a Chris esta mañana, todos estaban afuera de la enfermería queriendo tener un autógrafo – le advirtió Grace a Brush – si, después de varios días sin sobrevivientes, se pone loca la gente, luego que los primeros que tenemos son estrellas de televisión, solo se echa más leña al fuego – se dijo Brush a sí mismo - oye Brush ¿crees que les gustaría ver a Chris antes de que me lo lleve? – pregunto insinuando esta Grace.

Mientras tanto, el crepúsculo ya se estaba haciendo presente, las nubes que quedaban se ponían cada vez mas anaranjadas mientras el sol caía y las luces de la instalación comenzaban prenderse una por una. Los 8 sobrevivientes estaban en sus respectivos remolques haciendo todo tipo de cosas, hasta que de pronto fueron interrumpidos para que fueran a ver a Chris y despedirse de él antes de llevarlo a Toronto.

Todos, incluyendo a Joseph y a Raken por la sorpresa fueron a ver a Chris quien estaba recostado en una cama en la enfermería, con varios aparatos conectados a el manteniéndolo vivo y estable, pero Joseph no quería ir a ver a Chris, sino que acepto entrar solo para ver donde estaba Heather a quien ya no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, la busco por todas partes mientras todos iban a visitar a Chris – guau, me impresionas, ¿como le hiciste para salir de ahí viejo? – Pregunto Raken a su jefe de trabajo – un ángel, un ángel del cielo – dijo arrastrando la voz - ¿Qué? – Pregunto Courtney confusa – a lo que se refiere es que en la madrugada lo rescate a orillas de Muskoka, en ese momento estaba más muerto que vivo, tal vez por eso no lo atacaron los infectados. Me lo lleve hasta aquí y regrese en la mañana solo para dar otra rutina y encontrarlos a ustedes – dijo Grace entrando a la enfermería con su traje de piloto - ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Gwen volteando a ver a Grace – soy la piloto que los siguió en el Black hawk hasta aquí – oye espera – interrumpió Izzy – los Black hawk no son helicópteros militares canadienses – termino – tienes razón, esas bestias con aspas son parte de los americanos, la mayoría de nuestros helicópteros están a los alrededores de la zona de contingencia evacuando a todos los civiles y llevándolos a estados unidos o a barcos hacia Europa, ¿pueden creerlo? . El maldito virus no ha pasado de Ontario y ya están evacuando a media Canadá, ahora ciudades como Toronto y Ottawa son un infierno donde el pánico fluye tal y como el virus lo hace en la sangre, es épico, mucha ayuda a llegado de muchos lugares, no solo por solidaridad, sino porque tienen miedo de que sus países sean infectados también – dijo Grace adentrándose un poco más en la situación sintiendo una emoción entre coraje, miedo y enojo – vamos despídanse de Chris probablemente sea llevado a un hospital en Estados Unidos – volvió a decir Grace lista para su vuelo hacia la aglomerada Toronto. Todos incluyendo Raken se despidieron fuertemente de Chris rogando que se recuperara y que pronto volviera a ser el mismo.

Cuando un par de médicos se llevaron a Chris en su camilla, de la puerta entro Brush queriendo decirles algo a los sobrevivientes – mañana por la mañana se irán en transportador por el lago Simcoe y Couchiching hasta llegar a Toronto, es la forma más segura de llegar hasta ahí – les dijo viéndolos a los ojos, sonriendo con ellos por la emoción de por fin salir de ahí e irse a tierra norteamericana, donde estarían a salvo hasta que la infección pasara. Brush volteo a ver todo el recinto mientras dejaba pasar a los sobrevivientes para que se fueran a dormir, hasta que vio a Joseph como si estuviera buscando algo - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Brush con tono fuerte – eh nada solo busco – le respondió Joseph sin parar en su trabajo – ¿¡buscas que!? – Grito más severo Brush – ¡a Heather, a la chava que se llevaron aquí cuando llegamos! – contesto Joseph un poco molesto por las preguntas de Brush quien recordó a Heather sin más problema y le dijo a Joseph algo que lo hirió – a la puta zorra del programa verdad, oye si es para que verla en un ataúd te avisaremos ok – le dijo en tono de broma, intentando sacarle una risa y haciendo todo lo contrario – ¡oye estúpido no me importa que seas un soldado, pero no dejare que vuelvas a decirle así a Heather nunca, entendiste! – le grito Joseph a Brush poniendo muy clara su posición a favor de ella – oye tranquilízate, mira, está en la otra habitación y no creo que te dejen entrar muchacho – le dijo Brush a Joseph quien corrió hasta haya para poder buscarla, dejando a Brush con un amargo sabor de boca, entre vergüenza e ira por lo sucedido, pero sin hacerle mayor caso, se salió de ahí para dejar que Joseph la buscara.

Ya en la otra habitación Heather estaba más que bien, un poco cansada y leyendo una revista de moda que había encontrado en un revistero -¿Heather?- ¿Joseph? – se preguntaron mutuamente- Heather, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Joseph acercándose a su cama – sí, me hicieron unas pruebas, no saben que me paso y no creen que haya sido solo un golpe en la cabeza ¿tu qué piensas? – le pregunto Heather a Joseph quien acortando la verdad, cambio de tema- Heather, te tengo buenas noticias, mañana iremos a un transportador hacia Toronto en donde nos llevaran a Estados Unidos, estaremos a salvo – hay, que bueno, no podía soportar un día mas rebajada a este nivel – comento Heather mirando hacia arriba y suspirando aliviada – espera, ¿Estar conmigo, Raken y los demás lo sientes como si fuera algo inferior? – Pregunto Joseph decepcionado con la forma de pensar de la chica – ah, no, tu y tu amigo son geniales me salvaron, pero Gwen, Leshawna, Duncan, todos ellos, creo que no soportare mas con ellos acompañándonos, son tal corrientes y tontos. Acuérdate, lo que le dije a Gwen en la camioneta, fue para llevarla en paz. Pero, luego empezaron con sus risas y burlas, no lo entiendo – le comento Heather a su acompañante quien intento consolarla de alguna manera – bueno, creo que todavía están enojados con lo que les hiciste en la isla, dales tiempo para que te vuelvan a querer, bueno, mejor dicho para que no te odien – le comento Joseph a Heather quien sintió una gran calma en sí y una gran gratitud hacia Joseph. Cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidas por una enfermera que llego de atrás – bueno, hora de irse muchacho deja descansar a la paciente – dijo la enfermera haciendo a Joseph un lado – bien nos vemos mañana por la mañana Heather – le dijo Joseph dándole inconscientemente un beso en la mejilla, dejándola confusa – bien niña, ya tengo tus resultados de la prueba, pero antes de dártela, quiero que me respondas algo ¿estás segura que solo fue un golpe el que ocasiono tus síntomas? – Si segura, Joseph me lo dijo – respondió – bien porque según los estudios demuestran que tuviste una fuerte intoxicación por alcohol – le siguió diciendo la enfermera dejando a Heather sorprendida – ¿pero como paso eso? no entiendo – le respondió Heather – pues yo tampoco muchacha, tienes que recordar en realidad que es lo que te paso, entendiste – dijo la enfermera hiéndase mientras pagaba las luces de ese cuarto para que Heather pudiera dormir.

Entretanto, ella se acomodo, pero no pudo dormir, los análisis médicos no mienten, pero las personas si, personas como Joseph, que ocultan la verdad porque tienen miedo de ella, se sorprendió, sintió un fuerte enojo contra él un enojo que pedía a gritos averiguar la verdad de una manera u otra ¿que fue lo que en realidad le paso a Heather?

Mientras, los demás sobrevivientes, al oír la noticia de que iban a ir a Norteamérica, se acostaron con la idea de que por fin sus vidas ya no iban a estar en peligro de nada, salían de la zona de contingencia para dirigirse a un lugar seguro, era su sueño desde hace dos semanas, su larga travesía por fin había acabado en ese drama de la infección.


End file.
